The Best Summer of My Life 15
by We Jinxd the Sky
Summary: Takes place between summers. Fred, George, and Hermione go to the shop to clean up. HGGW


The Best Summer of My Life 1.5

By We Jinxd the Sky

Disclaimer: If we were J.K. Rowling, would we waste our time on Fanfic?

* * *

Summer was over. It was Christmas break and we were at Grimauld Place. George and I were on the couch in one of the back rooms kissing.

"Mmmm," I said.

"Not so loud," he told me.

I giggled. "I'll try."

"You better," he growled. "Do you really want mom to find us like this?"

"Not particularly," I admitted.

He smiled at me for a moment and I wondered what he was thinking so I decided to read his mind. "She looks hot… I love her."

I smiled at him and ran my fingers through his hair. He'd let it grow a bit longer and it looked nice. It was soft and silky too. "Are we going to do anything besides this for the afternoon? Not that this is a bad thing to do."

"Well what were you thinking of?" he asked.

"Well, you were mentioning something about opening shop sometime soon," I said. "Maybe we could grab Fred and go over and clean a bit?"

He looked at me uncertainly and I read his thoughts again. "She'd rather clean than make-out?"

I smiled. Boys. Ruled by hormones. "It's not at the top of my list either but you know we should. Besides, we can make it fun."

"All right," he agreed, somewhat reluctantly. "I'll go ask Fred and I'll tell mom we're going to Diagon Alley. Why don't you get the supplies together?"

"Okay," I said. "Meet you at the door in ten minutes?"

He nodded and we both got off the couch. I got the buckets, sponges, and cleaning solutions we'd need and put on a cloak over my skirt and purple jumper that Mrs. Weasley had knitted me for Christmas. My hair, although a considerably bit tamer due to so charms, was still pulled into an unruly ponytail. Fred and George waited for me by the door.

"Let's go," I said.

George took the bucket from me and we set off down the street. I paid the subway fare and we got off at a stop down the street from the Leaky Cauldron. Soon we were in the shop and did it need a cleaning or what.

"I'll start on the floor," I said. "You two wash the windows."

We set off to work, dusting and washing and scrubbing.

Then something warm and wet hit me in the head. I turned to see Fred laughing and I wet rag on my back. Grinning impishly, I took the rag, soaked it with windex and threw it back at him. It landed with a thwack right in the center of his chest, leaving a large wet mark.

"This means war you know," he said.

"Bring it on," I replied.

And it was on. George came up behind me and dumped a small pail of soapy water over my head. I shrieked and sprayed him in the face with water and slopped a soaking rag over his shirt. Fred, not wanting to be left out, dumped a huge bucket of mop water over the two of us. The fight continued on for another half an hour before all three of us collapsed laughing and soaking wet on the floor.

"That was awesome," George said.

"And you didn't think cleaning would be fun," I said, smiling at him from my position on top of him.

"I'd hardly called this cleaning," Fred pointed out. "The place is messier than when we started."

"Oh that's easy enough to correct," I said. "Scourgify!"

The puddle of soapy water and cleaner on the floor disappeared and even the bucket and bottles were left sparkling clean, although the three of us were still soaked.

"Why didn't you just do that in the first place?" George questioned. "It would've saved a lot of time."

I shrugged. "It wouldn't have been as much fun."

"True," Fred said.

We got up and I waved my wand and cast a charm to dry us off and we too were looking sparkling clean. George leaned down to kiss me and I heard his thoughts loud and clear. "I love you Hermione."

"I love you too George," I said with a smile.

"God Hermione, sometimes its like you read my mind or something."

* * *

It's very short, I know but it is just a tide over before the real work begins. Review!! And may we apolgize for taking so damn long?


End file.
